


Take The Lead

by natashasbanner



Series: Prompts [109]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Natasha wishes that Bruce would just be a little more assertive in their relationship.For the prompt: Bruce is a complete gentlemen towards Natasha, at first she finds it annoying, but then she finds it adorable.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov
Series: Prompts [109]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/568204
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Take The Lead

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a lot of fun to write so I hope you all enjoy :)

Dating Bruce was a learning curve, Natasha quickly discovered. She adored the man, but their dynamic was changing and it was taking some time to get used to. Natasha wasn’t an overly affectionate person but she found more often than not she wanted to be in Bruce’s presence, which wasn’t all that new. But now she didn’t have to make up excuses to be in the lab or why he was the only one suited for a particular errand. 

There was one thing though that she couldn’t get used to. Bruce had taken to being overly courteous with Natasha. It was endearing at first, but now that it was months later and it was getting just a little tiresome. 

It’s not that she didn’t appreciate the gestures, she really did, but the constant opening doors and pulling out stools and walking her to her room at the end of the night was a bit much. He even asked to kiss her still and wouldn’t so much as hold her hand unless she initiated it. 

And she realized she sounded like an ass, but she just wanted him to take charge sometimes. 

They were on their way to lunch, nothing special, just an excuse to get out of the tower for a little while. Natasha was deliberately bumping her hand against the back Bruce’s just to see if he’d take the hint, but he remained oblivious. 

When they got to the restaurant he hurried ahead and opened the door for her. Natasha smiled and leaned into the hand he placed at the small of her back as they were lead to their table. He pulled out her chair before she had the chance and she couldn’t help but softly chuckle as he sat across from her. 

“What’s so funny?” 

“You’re quite the gentleman,” she said, leaning back in her chair as he looked over the menu. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he asked, meeting her eyes. 

Natasha shrugged and took a sip from her water glass. “You don’t even realize you’re doing it, do you?” 

He tilted his head and set down his menu. “Doing what exactly?” 

Natasha just smiled at him before opening her own menu. The fact that his gestures were unconscious made it all the more endearing and cancelled out most of the annoyance she felt. But there was still one thing she wanted to make clear. 

Under the able she ran the toe of her boot along his calf with a smirk. His eyes were still focused on his menu but he bit his lip and tapped his foot on top of hers. 

“You know,” she said sliding her foot further up his leg. “You don’t always have to ask permission to take the lead.” 

He looked up with an eyebrow raised. “I’ll keep that in mind,” he said, though there was still some confusion swimming in his eyes. 

Their lunch was good and though he tried to argue when she went to pay the bill, she came out victorious. His hand found the small of her back as they walked out of the restaurant and stayed there as they headed back to the tower. 

They’d walked a couple of blocks at a leisurely pace, before Bruce suddenly slid his hand from her back and grabbed her hand. He spun her around, right there on the crowded sidewalk and backed her up against the side of a building. Before Natasha could fully process what was happening, he was kissing her. She lost herself in the feeling of his body pressing her into the brick wall and his lips against hers. 

Too soon he pulled away with a satisfied little smirk playing over his lips. 

“How was that for taking the lead?” he asked, pulling her away from the wall to continue their walk to the tower. 

Natasha snorted and leaned her head against his shoulder. “Not bad Banner.” 

He didn’t say anything, but he squeezed her hand and turned his head to kiss her temple. 

Natasha smiled to herself as they walked. Yeah, she could get used to this.


End file.
